


Lysithea's Three Bitter Days

by floweringlight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Candy, Other, References to Ouran High School Host Club, post-halloween blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringlight/pseuds/floweringlight
Summary: After Halloween, Lysithea indulges her sweet tooth.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Lysithea's Three Bitter Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evoboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoboo/gifts).



Lysithea munched happily on a fistful of sweets, swinging her legs. She held her bulging pillowcase tightly, glaring at anyone who dared come her way. 

“Whoa, Lysithea!” Raphael marveled. “Is all that from last night?”

She nodded, plunging her hand into the hoard to select more sugary treats. “It’s the only reason I like All Hallow’s Eve,” she said, her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk’s. She swallowed. “It by far makes up for all the silly scare tactics some people employ.” She shot a look at Claude, who twirled his arrow innocently.

“Careful there, Lysithea,” Claude said, eyes twinkling with mischief. “With all that sugar, you might end up with a cavity or two.”

Lysithea opened her mouth haughtily and informed him, “I’ve never had a cavity in my life! My dental health is unparalleled!” She took a large bite of a chocolate bar and her eyes widened. She clutched the side of her mouth, whimpering in pain. 

“Aw, I was only kidding, Lysithea,” Claude said, sitting next to her. “I didn’t really think you’d get one.”

She batted Claude away. “You jinxed me!” she shrieked. “How could you? This is the one day of the year that I can indulge and now I can’t!” 

“Class is about to start, Lysithea,” Byleth said, entering the room. “Please sit down.”

“Professor, I need to be excused,” she said, picking up her hefty bag of gains. “I need to see Manuela.”

“Are you ill?”  Byleth asked. 

“Claude gave me cavities,” she pouted.

“That’s preposterous,”  Byleth replied. “Cavities come from sugar. Claude isn’t that sweet.”

“Hey,” Claude protested. 

Hilda shoved him. “Shut up, Claude,” she hissed. “This isn’t about you.”

“Let me look at your mouth, Lysithea,”  Byleth said. “I’ll determine whether or not you need to see Manuela.”

Humiliated, Lysithea opened her mouth for  Byleth to examine. Her classmates crowded around, curious.  Byleth stuck a finger in Lysithea’s mouth, prodding. “Ouch!” she yelped, jerking back.

“It seems you were correct. You do, indeed, have cavities. Go to Manuela and see what she can do for you.”

“Not much,” Marianne said quietly. “Teeth are difficult to repair.”

“Why did it have to be now?” Lysithea wailed. She dragged her spoils behind her as she stomped to the infirmary. 

“Someone  take notes for Lysithea, please,”  Byleth requested. “She’s going to miss class today.”

*

Lysithea sat in the infirmary, scowling. She kicked her legs, waiting for Manuela to arrive. “Maybe I can have one more piece?” she said, looking at the candied delights. Lysithea deliberated before picking out a chocolate meringue candy. She popped it into her mouth and let it melt. Almost immediately she regretted it as pain shot through her back teeth. Lysithea shoved the candy away, her lower lip quivering.

“Lysithea? Why’re you here?” Cyril asked, entering the room with a mop and bucket. 

“I have a cavity,” she whined. “It hurts.”

“Did you forget to brush your teeth or something?”

“No. I always take care of my teeth after I eat. I don’t understand how this happened!”

“Do you want me to stay with you until Manuela’s class finishes?”

“No.” She glowered at her traitorous candy. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about all this candy now that I can’t eat it.”

“Can’t you save it until your teeth are better?”

“Cyril. Do you honestly believe I have any self-restraint when it comes to sugary confections?” Lysithea stared at him, hand on her hip. 

“Uh...”

“Don’t answer. You already know I don’t.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Well, uh, I’m going to finish cleaning in here then.”

“Let me know if I’m in the way. Unless you want me to help?” she offered hopefully.

“Nah. Wouldn’t want you to slip on the floor or anything. Thanks though.”

“All right.” Lysithea threw herself back into the chair, groaning. “This is taking forever!”

“Hello, Cyril,” Manuela greeted. “Are you finished in here?”

“Not yet. But I can leave if you need me to.”

Manuela shook her head. “It’s just a cavity, Cyril. You can stay if you want.” Manuela washed her hands and walked over to Lysithea. “Where does it hurt, dear?”

Lysithea pointed to the right side of her face. “I don’t understand why I have one, Manuela. I’m really good at taking care of my teeth.”

Manuela tsked, feeling Lysithea’s back molars. “You have more than one cavity, that much I can tell. Unfortunately, healing teeth is not my specialty so you’ll have to make do with some potions I can give you.”

“How long will it take for my teeth to heal?” Lysithea asked, worried. 

“Three days, I’m afraid. And that means no sweets while you’re getting better.”

“Ugh!” she cried, crossing her arms. “This is the worst!”

“Would you like me to hold on to your candy for you while you recover?”

“Promise you won’t eat any?”

Manuela thought and said, “Better ask someone else to keep an eye on it for you. I can’t vouch for my drunk self.”

“Fine,” Lysithea grumbled. “Where’s the medicine?”

“Take one with each meal until you run out,” Manuela instructed, handing Lysithea nine bottles of potion. “And remember, no sweets.”

“Yes, Professor,” Lysithea sulked. “I won’t.”

*

Lysithea marched up to Felix with her candy hoard and shoved it at him. “Here,” she said, scowling.

He opened the pillowcase and said, “Why are you giving me candy?” He grumbled. “You know I don’t like sugary things.”

“I’m not giving it to you,” she said. “I’m asking you to guard it.”

“Why?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“I have a cavity,” she mumbled, ashamed. 

“What?”

“I said, I have a cavity!” she yelled. The other Blue Lions snickered as they walked past. She lowered her voice and added, “You’re the only one I trust not to eat any of it until I get better. Please?”

“Fine.” 

“Thank you, Felix! You’re a life-saver!”

“How many days until you can take it back?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

“Three,” she replied. “And no matter what I say, don’t let me have it back until then.”

“Okay,” he said. “See you in three days.” Felix hefted the bag over his shoulder and began to walk away.

“W-wait!” Lysithea cried, grabbing the pillowcase. “Don’t I get to say good-bye first?”

“No,” Felix intoned, spinning out of her grip and marching away. “You’ll try to eat some.”

Lysithea huffed, muttering, “He knows me too well.”

*

**Day 1:**

Lysithea began spooning brown sugar onto her oatmeal, smiling. Leonie grabbed her hand and said, “Didn’t Professor Manuela tell you to stay away from sugar?”

Lysithea gazed at her older friend with big eyes. “It’s only a little, and I’m mixing it into my healthy breakfast of oatmeal. Surely that’s fine?”

“ No you don’t,” Leonie said, taking the bowl away from her. “You’re not suckering me that way.” Leonie replaced the bowl with a fresh one. “Take mine. I haven’t added anything to it yet.” Leonie ushered Lysithea to the table and watched her eat her food until every drop was gone.

“Bleh,” Lysithea said, swallowing the last spoonful. “How do people eat it plain?”

“It’s really not that hard, Lysithea,” Leonie replied, finishing her bowl. “Most of us commoners grew up without such luxuries. We’re used to it.”

“That’s sad,” Lysithea informed her.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Leonie asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t forgetting anything!” Lysithea protested. She reluctantly opened the potion bottle and drank from it. 

“All of it, Lysithea,” Leonie said. 

The younger girl sighed heavily and finished the medicine, making a face. “Can I have some tea to wash it down?” she asked. 

“Be my guest,” Leonie said, letting Lysithea take a sip of her cup. 

Lysithea spit it out. “What’s that? It’s disgusting!”

“Tea of the Saints. It’s a fairly common blend in my village. I drink it when I feel homesick.”

“Let me guess, you don’t put sugar in it,” Lysithea stated flatly.

“Nope,” Leonie grinned. “Come on, we’ll be late for class.”

Lysithea tried to charm her classmates all day, cajoling them into letting her have just a little bit of sugar with her food. It failed. She ended day one sugarless and sad.

**Day 2:**

“Come on, Felix,” Lysithea begged. “Can’t I at least smell my candy?”

“No.”

“I need it,” she cried, clutching onto his shirttail. “Please.”

“Fine. Here,” he said, handing her a small piece of chocolate taffy.

“Thanks, Felix,” she enthused, cramming it into her mouth. She spit it out, trying to wipe the flavor off her tongue. “What was that?”

“Jerky,” he said. “It looks like chocolate enough that I thought it would help.”

“It didn’t,” she scowled. Feeling her mouth lighting on fire, she asked, “Was that, by any chance, spicy jerky?”

“What other kind is there?” he asked, confused. 

“Felix, I hate you!” she cried as she ran off to find something to ease the burning. 

“Wow, Felix, you’re on a roll today,” Sylvain teased. “First Annette and now Lysithea? How do you do it?”

“Shut up, Sylvain,” Felix replied, punching his friend. 

Sylvain grunted. “That hurt,” he said. 

“Good.”

Claude snickered, coming up behind them to tail Lysithea. It was pathetic, really, the way she had been reduced to a mess for her beloved sweets. He was just keeping an eye out for her, that’s all. It wasn’t because he was worried or anything. He knew she could take care of herself. It was everyone else he was protecting by spying on her. 

**Day 3:**

Lysithea stomped into the classroom. An evil aura surrounded her. The classroom filled up as everyone tried to avoid the tiny terror. “Professor, please,” whispered Ignatz. “Do something.”

Byleth sighed and went up to Lysithea. “Is something upsetting you, Lysithea?”

She growled. “No one will let me have any sugar.”

“Manuela said not to,”  Byleth reminded her. 

“You’re all stingy!” Lysithea cried. “One piece of candy won’t hurt!”

“Fine,”  Byleth said. “Here.” The stoic professor stuck a spoonful of peach sorbet into Lysithea’s mouth. The cold hit her cavity, causing her to shriek. “Nope. No sugar until tomorrow,”  Byleth said, taking the spoon away. Lysithea cried, large droplets falling from her face. 

“Why are you all so mean?” she wailed. “I just want a bite of cake, or a cookie, something!” Lysithea threw her head upon her desk, covering her face with her arms. She sobbed. 

Lorenz patted her head in sympathy. She bit him. He screamed, withdrawing his hand. “Professor! She bit me!”

“I saw,”  Byleth replied dryly. “Did she break the skin?”

“Well, no, but,” he stammered. 

“Then you’re fine. Lysithea, meet me after class.”

Lysithea responded with a furious scream, standing up and stomping out of class. “If you won’t help me, I’ll find some myself!”

“Sorry, Lysithea,” Marianne whispered. “It’s for your own good.”

Byleth sighed. “Class is dismissed. I better protect the monastery from Lysithea.”

Claude signaled everyone to wait. “Tomorrow she can have sweets again, right?”

“Yeah,” Raphael said. “Why?”

“Let’s throw her a party to celebrate,” he suggested. “I’ll make some treats from home if you all bring something too.”

“Ooh!” Hilda exclaimed. “Good idea!”

The Deer scattered to prepare. They had a lot of baking to do.

*

Lysithea sheepishly entered her classroom the next day, knowing she owed her friends apologies. 

“Surprise!” they shouted as she came through the door. Lysithea jumped, screaming. 

“Sorry,” Raphael chuckled. “But we wanted to celebrate your day of freedom.”

“We all found different sweets for you to try from home,” Hilda said. “Obviously we didn’t make them all, some are bought, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“Thank you,” Lysithea said, surprised. “I definitely don’t deserve it after the way I behaved yesterday. I’m really sorry, everyone.”

“It’s okay,” Marianne said. “Everyone has days where they feel bad.”

“Biting me was most unladylike,” Lorenz reprimanded. “Though I do understand you were distressed.”

“I am sorry, Lorenz.”

“Apology accepted.”

“What are you waiting for?” Claude grinned. “Dig in!”

Everyone chattered as they passed the desserts around, Lysithea happily sampling each and every piece that she saw. The door opened again as Felix entered with a bag over his shoulder.

“Take it already, will you?” he grumbled. “I’ve had to move it three times because Sylvain kept trying to find it.”

“Thanks, Felix,” Lysithea beamed. “Sorry I said I hated you.”

“Whatever,” he shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Lysithea hugged him and resumed scarfing down cake. He blushed slightly, leaving so quickly he could have been accused of running away.

Byleth sat down next to Lysithea. “Okay now?”

“Yeah. Sorry I caused you trouble, Professor.”

“Out of all my students, you are the least troublesome. I suppose even you are due a day or three to act out.”

“Um, thanks, I think.”

Byleth patted her shoulder and stood up. “I’m glad you’re all enjoying this moment, but if we could return to the actual lesson?”

Everyone groaned, except Lysithea, who sat attentively with a fork in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. It's that episode with Hunny and candy, but Lysithea. Because I thought it would be hilarious. And a little post-Halloween fluff never hurt anyone.


End file.
